Dial "P" for Pink
''Dial "P" For Pink ''is the fourth animated short from Blake Edwards' Pink Panther. Synopsis A burglar tries to steal from Pink Panther's safe which he is hiding in. However, he comically fails each time. Plot Robbery Mission At Night, the robber appears behind on the wall sneaking up if it is safe, then the robber gets a ladder and puts on the wall. The robber opens up the window and sneaks up if it is safe, but then the window makes the robber choke and turns his face blue. The robber quickly opens the window again and uses a stick to make sure the window keeps open. The robber tries to find out what was inside the safe, the robber then spins the wheel switch to open the safe, but then it makes a loud music making the robber panic, the robber quickly stops the music from the safe then releases it,he turns the switch again but then the music continues and the robber quickly stops the music again. The robber seems confused, he didn't know what to do. He realized he saw a cable, the robber just pulled the cable. Mission to open the Safe He turns the wheel switch again, but it's locked, he tries to open the safe, but the safe opener has just dislodged. The robber grabs a bag then puts the bag and gets nail and hammer, the robber then slams the nail slowly to open the safe, then the wheel switch dislodged as well. When the robber puts the hammer and nails back into his bag, Pink opens the safe when there was a sound came out of nowhere, making the robber fall off to a building. When Pink saw at the bottom, he realized that the opener and the wheel switch has been dislodged. Pink Panther repairs the safe again with his wrench and screwdriver. Plan A (Keys) The robber goes to the top again, but he realized the safe turns into a security locker safe, the robber seems to be confused, the robber goes to the key store, stole the key and back to the building earlier, but when the robber goes to the top. The locker was changed into like a doorknob locker, the robber goes to the key store again stole the key, but it's wrong, he stole a bunch of keys, so he places the bunch of keys again and gets the big key, then goes to the top again. But then the doorknob locker turns into a wheel switch again. The robber turns again, but Pink opens the safe making the robber slammed, Pink trashes some of the leftover foils, then goes back to the safe. The robber pulls out the gun to make sure there's enemies or something, but what he saw is a stick of dynamite and an activator. Plan B1 (Dynamites) The Robber grabs the dynamites and activater, then puts the dynamite in the bottom of the safe, the robber runs with his activator, then quickly activates it and the dynamite explodes, making the safe fly, but then the safe landed in robber, when Pink Panther opens the safe, what he looks and hear is about to start raining and lightning, in order to avoid the rain, Pink Panther gets the umbrella and then wides it. Plan B2 (Dynamite) The robber gets some other tools inside his purse, the robber makes an incision of a hole and Pink was come out of the safe cause of getting hurt, what robber sees is nothing but heard a grunt scream, the robber gets a stick of dynamite and lights the match and lights the fuse. The robber runs away, but Pink threw the dynamite to the robber, the robber was shocked, and then quickly puts the dynamite into the safe, but Pink has placed the dynamite into the ground and repeats it, the robber then puts the dynamite fast and quickly closes the hole, and uses the hammer. The robber closed his ears, but when Pink opens the safe, he puts the dynamite into the robber's pocket and goes back to the safe again, then explodes and the robber lands the safe but Pink Panther opens the top of the safe again making the robber fall off to the ground, and all he saw was nothing. Plan C (Countdown Bomb) The robber puts a bomb, and winds the crank, and quickly go down to the bottom and closed his ears, but Pink opens the top of the safe again, and the bomb falls of to the ground and explodes. The robber is now very disappointed. Plan D (Floating Safe) The Robber then puts the thin wool into the safe and grabs his balloon and fills up with air to test it out, the robber puts the balloon again inside the safe and filling up again, the robber binds up the balloon while the safe is already floating. The robber comes down again. 'Failure Plan ' The robber walks down to the street with his safe, while he was walking there was a random guy looking at the robber and sees the top, when Pink opens the safe, he realized that he was being grabbed by a robber, to stop prevent from floating, Pink uses his needle to pop the balloon. The robber was just being stomped by a safe, then Pink comes out of the safe, then examines the safe to make sure everything was okay. The robber pulls out the gun to Pink, then Pink presents to robber to steal the safe. But when the robber thinks that Pink was putting the bomb inside the safe. The robber then gives the safe back to Pink Panther, then interrupts Pink that he was putting the bomb, but he was not, and then the Robber pulls out his gun to Pink forcing the Pink to hold the safe. But when the robber thinks that there will be money inside the safe. The robber gets the safe again, and then runs away to the street, but once in the final 3 seconds, it explodes. Characters *The Pink Panther *The Burglar Credits Directed by *Friz Freleng *Hawley Pratt Written by *Bob Kurtz Produced by *David H. DePatie *Friz Freleng Music by *William Lava Animation by *Laverne Harding *Manny Perez *Don Williams *Warren Batchelder *Bob Matz *Norm McCabe Backgrounds by *Tom O'Loughlin Pink Panther Theme by *Henry Mancini Trivia *This episode features the theme song from the Blake Edwards film, A Shot in the Dark, which would be featured prominently in the "The Inspector" cartoon series. *The title is a parody of Warner Bros.' 3D movie, "Dial M for Murder". Videos Category:The Pink Panther shorts Category:1965 shorts Category:1965